Sora Kurosaki
Sora Kurosaki is the protagonist of the FanFiction High School DxD: . He is the heir to the Satan Clan as well as one of two of last remaining Nephilim in existence. He is a Hunter, a Supernatural Mercenary, and a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, as well as a member of the Occult Research Club. Sora possesses two ancient artifacts known Accursed Gears, the first being Surge Edge, which possesses the sealed spirit of the Demon Welsh Dragon, Thraig, and the second being Chaos Abstraction, which possesses the sealed spirit of the Abyss Dragon, Aturion, making him the direct rival of his younger twin brother, Riku, Ddraig, and Albion. He was also originally ranked Number Seven in the mysterious organization known as Organization Zero prior his defection from the group. Appearance Sora is a 18-year old young man with fair, yet pale skin, medium-length, wild spiky pitch black hair that almost reaches to his chin and piercing-dark blue eyes, He is very tall and has an extremely well toned, yet slim muscular build. When using the power of the power of his demonic blood, his sclerae turn black and his pupils become demonic slits. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Sora uniform differs in the fact that he wears a black dress shirt instead of a white one and wore a blue T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and a pair of black all-star sneakers in place of dress shoes. Sora's combat attire consisted of a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with blue interior linings coat. The coat has a black harness. Under the coat he wears a blue zip-up vest with two zippers under his coat, a black shirt beneath that, and black fingerless gloves. Sora's legwear consists of a pair of black jeans held up by a belt with a skull buckle. Over his pants, he wears black thigh straps with a small belts in them. Sora wears military-style combat boots that go half way up his shins. His sword is slung over his back favoring his right hand, and his pistols are placed in holsters which are located at the back of his waist, under his coat. Sora also seems to be ambidextrous, but primarily favors his right hand for melee attacks with his weapons. When he was 14-years old, Sora hair was in a longer and much more wilder style, and wore a less serious and a more casual attire, consisting of a dark blue hooded jacket, a tattered white shirt. On his right wrist he had a blue wristband held in place with a small black belt, and black pants with combat boots. In addition to this, he wears two rings on his right hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of Organization Zero on its face and another on his ring finger which bears a dragons skull design. Personality Sora has a rather complicated but seemingly simple personality with many traits, Takashi is what everyone recalls on their first impression of him: a smartass. He is a very laidback and rebellious individual with a foul mouth who is not above being crass, blunt, and outright insulting and/or disrespectful to anyone regardless of stature and takes any chance given to him to rub them the wrong way. To those who manage to get close to him though, he is very playful and mischievous. He is also very flirtatious, to the point that it's second nature and almost heretical if he doesn't hit on any cute girls he meets at least twice. More often than not, he doesn't take things seriously. as he is fearless in even the most dangerous of situations, he still finds the time to, even to the point of laughing at the face of death. This flaw never seems to fade, even as Sora matures over time. But he can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Sora maintains a very strong sense of justice like his father, and prefers to fight fair, thus never fighting humans or opponents that are weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. He is a maverick among other things. Common sense doesn't seem to dictate his every move, so those who know him are wary of what he could be thinking. As such, there are claims that he is, in fact, a situationally insane psychopath. In reality, he just understands how a normal person functions and acts, and deviates from that path from time to time to see other's reaction and for fun. This unorthodox approach has translated over to his behavior in battle. Initially, he has displayed discomfort with his own demonic side, only coming to accept it order to get stronger, and though despite his immense hatred for demons, Sora has little qualms about accepting demons that choose the side of good and admires their desire to protect, such as . However, Sora has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. And is genuinely a very kind and caring person with deep seated pain and sorrow buried in his heart, due to seeing all kinds of hell during his childhood, with the most traumatic being him witness the disturbing sight of how his mother was murdered in front of him, or the abuse and torture he endured from the people who were supposed to take care of him, only to find they were demons. But instead of letting it embitter him, he decided to become better for it by taking a stand and fighting back, no matter what happens. Due to the constant threats breathing down his neck, he is very reluctant to allow people to get close to him, as he believes that getting close to him causes nothing but pain and suffering, though he has on many occasions been corrected on this belief. But, the bonds he DOES choose to form with people become very deep and very personal to him, as he is not normally willing to allow people to get so close Sora is selfless, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite on rare occasions almost dying by the hands some of his opponents. His caring side has more often not, "gotten into the middle other people's business" as he helped Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Akeno Himejima overcome their fears and hatred of their own mournful past. Due to this, he formed extremely strong friendship from his comrades and gained the romantic affections from most girls of the Occult Research Club. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Rias after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him, and only eventually realizes after they eventually admit it to him. Even with Rias' family telling him to use the same titles for them as Rias (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. This is due to his trauma of his mothers death. Sora also enjoys fighting, shown when he restrains himself from using his full potential but he is also quick to use full power if his opponent proves to be sufficiently powerful. During the missing Holy Swords arc, he was clearly going easy on his maternal cousin Asura Hesediel in their first confrontation despite having seen Asura in action, as he overpowered him in their second clash with little effort. Takashi gets bored with fighting weak opponents and only finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give him a challenge. Sora's enjoyment of fighting was further emphasized in his pre-battle banter with his paternal cousin Vali Lucifer, asking him if he agreed with him that "a fight every now and then makes life more interesting". In battle, Sora is sometimes very stubborn due to his rebellious nature, and his lust for battle, he often charges ahead towards his enemies guns blazing without a second thought, especially whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that these are some Sora's bad habits. Though he has been shown that he can be highly tactical in his battles, using technique-type strategies to defeat opponents, as shown when he used the abilities of the Wyverns in a unique way to defeat Euclid. Another sign of his kind nature is that Sora refuses to take advantage of women when they are upset, even if they themselves are willing their virginity to him. This happened when Akeno appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Sora refused, knowing it will just hurt her more, and put her clothes back on and hugged her to comfort her. History Powers & abilities Vast Demonic Power: Even for as a spawn of the original True Satan, and the grandson of Azoth, the progenitor of both the Demon and Devil races, Sora possess an immensely vast reserves of powerful demonic power that has earned him the rank of a Super-Class devil Despite his young age; according to Azazel, however, his demonic power is shockingly several times stronger than a Super Devil. This was proven by his older brother who revealed that even as a child, Sora's power was especially dangerous as he lacked the natural-born means of containing and controlling it as a child, and was forced to bear the tattoos that litter his body in order to survive. The tattoos blend with his skin tone, and only come out when he unleashes his full potential. When released without restraint, it is said to be able to distort the weather itself and enforce awe and dread upon his enemies. It is strongly speculated that the reason for the immense pool of energy is because he is the current Antichrist, which fluctuates the demonic energy to abnormal levels due to hybrid vigor. Demon power manipulation: Sora is able to channel his demonic power into various physical objects, ranging from his guns to the air itself. Primordial Power of Darkness: Sora inherited the Primordial Power of Darkness from his father, Satan. He has great mastery of his Primordial Power of Darkness, which originally belonged to the Demonic races progenitor Azoth, that allows him to perform whatever action he desires. The Primordial Power of Darkness is immensely deadly to Angels and Fallen Angels. * Immense Dark-Based Weapons: Being a wielder, Sora is able to form various weapons and attacks from Darkness. Sora's ability in creating and using weapons of primordial darkness rival Michael's light manipulation, as he is capable instantly creating a gigantic blades of darkness. * Dark Bullets: Sora has been able to create a tiny bullet that he shoots at great speed from his fingers, like a gun. A single bullet of this darkness killed Abezeth, a four-winged Fallen Angel, instantly. * Power of Twilight: An a ability exclusive only Sora himself and his twin brother Riku Shirosaki, due to their Nephilim heritage.